


Snow Day

by Pidgeapodge



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, snowman building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeapodge/pseuds/Pidgeapodge
Summary: It's a snowy day in Republic City. Team Avatar (and kids!) all enjoy the day in different ways.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang & Their Kids
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Snow Day

Suki groggily woke up to find an empty space in the bed next to her. 

“Sokka?” she groaned. 

Sokka came into their bedroom, wearing his Water Tribe parka and gloves, his thick, sealdog-skin boots still unlaced. 

“Sorry, Suki, did I wake you?”

Suki shook her head, and shivered a bit. “Cold.”

“Well, it did snow last night, but it’s not  _ that _ cold.”

Suki eyed Sokka. “Not fair. You’re wearing a coat,” she grumbled. 

Sokka grinned and kissed his wife’s face. “And I’m from the South Pole.”

Even though Kyoshi Island was far enough south to experience very cold winters, it was nothing compared to the perpetually frozen Southern Water Tribe. Suki grumbled and hid under the covers as she thought of the one thing she couldn’t best Sokka in. 

Suki was competitive, what could she say?

“The Council meeting today was cancelled, so I’m just gonna clear the snow from the walkway. Then how about I whip up some hot chocolate?”

Suki peeked out from under the blanket. “With whipped cream?”

Sokka pressed a kiss on the bridge of her nose. “Of course.”

Sokka came back an hour later with two steaming cups, placed them on the end tables, and snuggled into bed with Suki.

_ Maybe being cold isn’t so bad when you get to warm up like this, _ thought Suki.

* * *

Katara had been set to give a talk at the Fire Nation Embassy, but the snow meant she could sleep in. The Fire Nation Embassy closed down at the slightest flurry, every single time. Wimps. 

The Water Tribe library remained open until the snow was at _least_ three feet deep. 

Katara wanted to savor the feeling of laying sleepily under the blankets with her husband, but the sound of little feet told her that wouldn’t last very long.

“Mommy! Daddy! It’s snowing!” cried Kya and Tenzin as they burst into their room. They were only six and three, but they were full of energy and ready to start the day. Bumi, meanwhile, preferred to sleep a bit more at age twelve, and so didn’t follow his younger siblings into the parents’ room. 

Tenzin jumped into the bed and landed on Aang. 

“Oof!” cried Aang. It was a very unceremonious way to wake up.

Katara giggled. She scooped Kya up in her arms and gave her a forehead kiss. “What say we get dressed and go play in the snow?” she asked.

“Yay!” shouted Kya and Tenzin. They ran out of the room to go pull on their parkas. Katara turned to her husband.

“That should buy us about thirty seconds of rest. A minute, at best.”

Aang smiled sleepily and kissed Katara. “I just wish we had penguins here. We could go penguin sledding.”

Bumi shuffled by their open door, woken from all the commotion. “There are penguins at the Republic City Zoo. You could use those.” 

Aang shot up from the bed. “Great idea, Bumi! Go get your parka on, we’re going to the zoo!” 

Katara got up to chase after her husband and son. “Aang! Bumi! No!”

“Aang! Bumi! Yes!” responded Aang.

* * *

“It’s so beautiful! said Zunying.

“It’s so cold,” shivered Mai.

“I know! I can’t believe this is real!” said Izumi, ignoring her mom. The Fire Nation Royal Family was visiting Republic City for the week, and Zuko and Mai had allowed their thirteen-year-old daughter to bring her best friend, Zunying, along for the ride. Then it snowed in Republic City and the Fire Nation Embassy closed, so the event they came for was cancelled. 

Zuko wished he could find some ambassadors that weren’t scared of tiny white flakes falling from the sky.

However, cancelling the event was shaping up to be a good call. The snow was already half a foot thick on the ground, and it was still coming down. 

Izumi and Zunying started packing the snow together in balls and rolling them along the ground. 

“What’cha doing, girls?” asked Zuko. The family was staying on Air Temple Island during their stay, and its wide open spaces provided lots of places to play.

“We’re making a snowman!” Izumi called. “Bumi told me about this, he said wet snow is really good for this!”

“I thought all snow was wet,” said Mai.

“No, some snow is dry and doesn’t pack well.” 

Mai made a face. “It’s made of water. How can it not be wet?”

Izumi threw her hands up. “I dunno, Mom! Ask Bumi!” With that, she went back to rolling the snowball. 

Zuko grinned and wrapped his arm around Mai. She wore a thick, long, fashionable maroon coat and elegant black gloves, and still felt cold. He hoped some of his natural firebender warmth would leak through their coats, if the cold could. 

Zuko watched his daughter and her friend play. They both wore puffy red parkas and knit wool hats, and giggled as they threw little bits of snow at each other. Izumi’s glasses fogged up, a side effect of the snow melting and evaporating from the warmth she gave off from her firebending. Still, she grinned and laughed and flopped into the snow right along Zunying, a nonbender. 

Zuko loved watching Izumi play. Even though she was a princess, she was such a normal child. She fed turtleducks. She read books after bedtime. She laughed at his lame dad jokes. 

And now, she was laughing and wondering at how she could see her breath, and how the snow sprinkled softly down, and how cold everything was. 

The snowball that Zunying was pushing was about half the size of her, and the snowball Izumi was pushing was about half the size of that. Zunying stopped pushing her snowball, and went to help Izumi roll her snowball up onto the first. Zunying began rolling another snowball as Izumi ran inside to get something. 

Zunying rolled her snowball until it was about the size of a head, and placed it on top of the other two. Izumi came running out with something in hand. 

“There we go, perfect!” she declared as she tied Zuko’s Blue Spirit mask onto the snowman.

“Um, Izumi--”

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m using your Dark Water Spirit mask, Dad. I know how much you like  _ Love Amongst the Dragons _ .”

Zuko let out a small breath. His identity as the Blue Spirit was a secret, but his identity as a theater lover was well known. 

Zuko smiled. “No problem at all, Zumi.”

* * *

Toph sipped her hot chocolate while she listened to Lin play outside with Ty Lee.

She hated wintertime in the city. The streets grew so cold that she couldn’t go barefoot outside. And wearing shoes dampened her seismic sense. Even metal shoes made things fuzzy, and since metal is such a good conductor, it doesn’t insulate her feet against the cold. 

The window was cracked slightly open, and Toph wrapped herself up in blankets to stave off the cold. Her feet were still bare under the blanket, placed firmly on the floor so she could sense what was going on. 

Ty Lee and Lin were laughing as they pranced around in the snow. Fortunately, the cold would be likely to keep most people inside, meaning that crime would be much lower all throughout the city. It was the hot days that made violence explode.

Toph listened to Ty Lee and Lin giggle.

“I’m gonna get you!” said Ty Lee.

“NO! I’M GONNA GET YOU!”

There were a series of soft  _ pwuffs _ as Toph guessed snowballs went flying. 

She smiled. It sounded like Lin was having fun.

That made up for the cold a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, please comment and tell me what you thought! :D


End file.
